The Neighbors
PILOT SPIEL (following a clip from later in the pilot): "How much do you know about your neighbors, and how much do your neighbors know about you? We'll find out today, because it's time to meet The Neighbors! And now, here's The Neighbors best friend, Regis Philbin!" SERIES SPIEL: "It's time for The Neighbors! And now, here's The Neighbors best friend, and your host, Regis Philbin!" The Neighbors was a game show featuring female neighbors dishing the dirt on each other. (Keep in mind that this should not be confused with the 2012 and 2015 ABC and Hulu sitcoms of the same names) Gameplay As host, Philbin helped five women from the same town or neighborhood share their neighborhood gossip. Two of the women were contestants, and the other three formed a panel. Round 1 Philbin read a piece of information and each contestant had to determine whether said statement was about her or her opponent. Each player who agreed with the majority of the panel won $25. Four statements were read in this round. Round 2 A piece of gossip was played and the contestant had to decide which of the big-mouthed neighbors said it. The chosen panelist earned $50 and a correct answer put $100 in that player's bank. Each contestant played twice in this round. Round 3 Philbin read four more statements, and the first player to buzz in decided which player the majority of the panel believed was the subject of the comment. A correct answer added more money (likely for that contestant's stay-away fund) which would be awarded to the other player for an incorrect answer. The first statement awarded $50, the second was worth $100, the third was worth $200, and the final statement was worth $300. The contestant ahead by the end of the game was declared the winner and won a bonus prize, which probably was kept safe from her neighbors' prying eyes. Pilot The pilot was played the same way as the series but with slight changes: *In the first round, only one conestant could answer a question. A correct answer also earned the panelists $25 each. Each contestant played two questions (for a total of four in the round, just like in the series). *The amounts in the second round were half of what they would be in the series ($50 for contestants choosing the right neighbor, and $25 for panelists chosen by the contestant). *The final round consisted of five statements instead of four. The first one was worth $50, then $100, $150, $200, and finally $300. Inventor Bill Carruthers Music Pilot - "Pick A Little, Talk A Little" by Hermoine Gingold & The Biddys Series - Stan Worth Studio Vine Street Theater, Los Angeles, CA Trivia This was Regis Philbin's first game show. Link [http://gameshowgarbage.com/ind041_theneighbors.html The Neighbors @ Game Show Garbage] YouTube Links 1975 Pilot (Sharon vs. Gale; Neighbors: Sara, Linda, & Susan) *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 General episode from the series (Kathy vs. Iris; Neighbors: Chris, Judy, & Shirley) *Part 1 *Part 2 A full episode from March 1976, with KABC commercials (Cookie vs. Kathy; Neighbors: Ruth, Linda, & Nancy) Category:Relationship Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Warner Brothers Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1975 premieres Category:1976 endings